Little Lost Girls
by DracoM BlaizeZ
Summary: Basically lived with Grandpa, after her parents passed. Works as a tattooist piercer, lucy, mike, adn same are changed into vampires. she looks a little like kat von d.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Jezzie to my friends, David, Paul, Marko, and Dwayne. Oh and my boss and grandpa. Well hes not my real grandpa but that's a story for a later time. You see I'm not you average girl of the 80's. I am covered head to toe in tattoos, and piercings. I cant really remember what all I have, other than what I have on my face.(She looks a Lil like Kat Von D.) I have stars on the upper right side of my face, I have a heart below my left eye, and I have 2 stars on my eyelids. One on my left and the other on my right. I have my left eyebrow pierced, my left side of my noes, my snake bites, both sides on my upper lip,(i think they are called angel kisses or something), my tong, my ears are pierced from my lobe to my head, tits, and down stairs(lol). Oh i also have my vampire bites, which are located... you guessed it, on my neck. what it really is, is just a very long type of eyebrow ring, just too look like i got bitten with red studs in the balls. and its tatted like blood is dripping from my neck. When I told the boys about that one they just laughed, I know why and always knew. But I don't think they know, I also know that Max is there leader cause he told me when I suspected something. He told me I would be even more beautiful as a vampire, but i told him I'm not ready just yet. He understood.

Well right now i am on my way to grandpa's to meet his daughter Lucy and her boys Micheal and Sammie. Well grandpas not my real grandpa, he took me in when my parents dies. Which was in my own home. I had just turned 18, just gotten my first tattoo. A heart with two banners going through the heart. It had my mom and dads name. Dawn and Tony. (My real parents name, lol). I was staying with my friend for the night, when it happened. When I went home to show them, I seen them dead on the living room floor, blood everywhere. I called 911 asap.

Once they got there they asked the usual questions, "Where were you when this happened?" and, "Do you have anyone to stay with?" You know the questions they ask on law and order shows. That was when i thought of grandpa. He was always nice to me. They escorted me down the street, yes down the street, and I was riding my motorcycle, and I knocked on the door, and told him what happened, he took me in. That day he told me to call him grandpa so I do. Now I'm back living in my parents home, which is like 3 stories high, Thousands of bedrooms and bathrooms. So the boys have rooms for when they come over just to be by them self's, or to take a shower and have a change of clothing, or both, by the way, i bought them clothes like thousands. Cause I'm filthy rich and loving it.

Right now I'm on my way to grandpas. When I seen a car followed by a person on a motorcycle. Which i guessed was Micheal. So i pulled in after him. I parked right after they did which was behind both people.

"Hey I'm your neighbor from down the street." I said. They stood there shocked. I can only guess why. "Well my name is Jezzabella, but you can call Jezzie. Are you guys Lucy, Sammie, and Micheal?" I asked "Yes we are. Sorry for starring dear. Its just we never seen someone with so many tattoos as you."Lucy said. Yep told ya. "Its alright I get it a lot. I have people coming up to me asking when I got them, did they hurt, this that and the other. The younger kids like them but the adults don't really like them. They say that its not 'lady like.' Plus it is my occupation." With that said they were feeling a lot better being around me. Then I looked over and see grandpa. They followed my graze. Lucy ran over to grandpa and said. "Dad, dad, are you okay dad?" I knew what he was doing cause he did that move to me when i was coming home from a late party that lasted until early morning. "If grandpas dead can we go back to Phoenix?" Sammie asked Lucy. Then grandpa sat up looked at me and smiled. "Playing dead, and from what i hear playing a pretty good damn job at it too." he said "Daaad." Lucy exclaimed.

I left them to get settled in, but I went in with them and helped out. Lucy said that I didn't need to help, but I told her it was okay, I was willing to help.

That's when my phone went off indicating i had to get to work early. It only did that when my boss was calling.

"Yea Ill be there."  
"Okay but be snappy we got a line and its getting longer."  
"Okay I'm on my way."

"Hey grandpa can I leave my bike here?"  
"Yea!"  
"Hey mike, can you give me a ride. I know your bike is faster then mine and i have to be there like asap?"  
"Sure."  
"Thanks.

Once we got to the boardwalk. He parked his bike and followed me to the shop with was at the beginning of the boardwalk. And boy oh boy he was not joking. So i walked in and got my station set up. Some dude came over, told me what he wanted. Drew it up showed him, HE liked it. Tatted it on. happened like this until it closed. And that's when Marko showed up. I hoped on. we speed up to meet with the guys. And I seen Mike and Sammie. Mike was looking at Star in disbelief. When they saw me I smirked. Just like Markos.

"Toodles boys." then we were off to my place. But David and star went to the cave. Lord only knows what shes getting this time. I laughed at the thought.

"What are you laughing about this time?" Marko asked.  
"Oh you know, what's happening to Star this time." I was smirking as I said that.  
"Oh cause of that thing with them boys. Which how do you know them?"  
"Oh they are grandpas grand-kids." "okay." He said smiling like a maniac which is the smile that I love to death.

"So we just sit there listening to music on MTV. Which is awesome. Paul is dancing. Which is funny. When David walk through the door with Star at his side. I give her a glare of distaste.

"We know you know by the way." David says.  
"Yea i figured as much. Max told you didn't her?"  
"Yes he did."  
"Oh well." they all laughed, well everyone other then Star. I glare at her some more. Why is she even here? This is my house, and I don't want scrubs in my house. "David why is she here?" "Cause she is. And if she disrespects me again it will be the last time, well other than the plan."  
"Oh does it have anything to do with a cretin Emerson?" They know about my visions. See star was a gypsy but not a real one who can see the future like i can. Like me.  
"Yes... yes it does." He said angrily. "Did you forget about my visions?" Then he made the 'oh yea' face. I just laughed.  
"Yea I did." He gave a chuckle.  
"You know Ill end up being there right, But I wont drink from it." I stated.  
"Yea i figured."  
"Okay then. Marko come on." and he followed me.

Up Stairs in her bedroom.(use to be her parents. She changed it.)

I love my room, it is a dark room, black walls, black bedding, black carpet. With a connecting bathroom, which is the complete opposite. Everything is all white in the bathroom.

"So, do you like it Marko?"  
"Yea i figured it would look like this."  
"Oh really now." I said as I jump on him. I grab the remote behind him and turned on my stereo. Full blast it. "What are you doing?" Marko ask. just as I start taking off my shirt. Which i had no bra on. So my perky DDD boobs were right in his face. He got the idea. Took off his jacket and tank. Now we are just topless.  
"So what now?" He asked again.  
"What about i lye down... and you finish the sentence." I said he caught my drift.  
"Okay." he said with lust in his voice.

So I get off of his lap and lye down on my bed. He gets over top of me. Starts giving me little lip kisses, then slams his lips down on mine. We have a major make out session, all the while his hand is travailing down to my pants. He unbuttons them, lets go of my lips. Just to pull down my pants to find me in a pair of my sexiest thongs. Comes back up and starts kissing me again. Back to the make out session. His hand goes in my thongs and finds that I shave. Which he seemed to like cause he smirked. My hands are tangled in his curly hair at the moment. Then he starts playing with my clit. Just rubbing for a second. Then puts a finger in my hole, then two, then three. By then I'm about to cum. He takes his hand away and pulls my undies off of me. Get in between my legs and starts eating me out and boy of boy, I came over and over again. By then his pants are off and I'm sucking him off, so we are at a 69. I start moaning and its starting to get a little loud but thank the lord i have my music on full blast, and repeat all. Now I'm on bottom, and he is right outside my entrance. Then he sticks his cock in. And oh my god it felt so good. It was like fire and ice combined. We did it all night long.

* * *

If you want a part, message me the basics.

Name:

Human/Vampire:

Human/vampire age:

Appearance:

Mate:  
Ex: Dwayne, David(cause you can tell that Star is not), Paul


	2. Chapter 2

_The next day, I woke up to find my lost boy was gone and the sun was just setting. Well I got up and got in the shower. It was nice and long. It wasn't long before I heard the boys pulling in to my drive way. Even as I had her music blaring on the highest volume. I was listening to the radio. A song called Lost In The Shadows was on. I couldn't remember who song it though. Just then my favorite song came on, **Cry Little Sister- Gerard McMann**. I started to sing along with it. Following every beat if possible with a female voice. Once I got outta the shower I looked at myself in the mirror. And seen i had a slim but toned body. I also had platinum blond hair. It was natural too. Just like the boys. Cept mine was so blond it looked like it was almost white. So i decided to get out the bright cotton candy pink. and did my whole head cotton candy pink. I tell the boys to give me like an hour tops. cause it takes 15-30 min for this to get all the way into my hair. Its going to be bright anyways because of how blond my hair is/was. in the mean time. I'm looking for a outfit for the day. I have to work today. My boss has asked my several times why i choose to work. I tell her the same answer all the time, "It helps past the time, instead of sitting at home and watching cheeseie shows and getting fat." she laughs every time. Once i rinse the stuff outta my head. I put on my hand made corset by yours truly. :) Along with a plaid mini skirt, with a matching bra and thong set, HOT PINK._

_Well once I got down stairs, they all drop their jaws like 'WOW!' I just laugh at them. _

_"Do you like?" That's when i notice Micheal was there along with Sammie , Laddie, and Star. She was glaring at me. _

_"Whatcha glaring at honey. Are you mad cause David wont let you do anything to your hair, or is it the fact that i am prettier then you?" I asked a smug like while smirking like Marko. Sometimes people think we are twins cause we have the same smirk, and eye color. The only difference is our hair and bone structure. Now downstairs **Heartbreak- Pat Benatar** is on. I just start waving my hips side to side outta no where. I think its because of how much the song reminds me of me. _

_Once we got outside and on our, (in my case on Markos,) bikes, we made our way to the boardwalk so they can drop me off. Oh and Laddie and Star. Once I got into the shop, **Pat Benatar**'s song **Love Is A Battlefield** came on. Boy oh boy how i love this song cause it speaks the truth. Actually she is one of the music artist who bout some of my paintings and drawings. She tells people all about me and my work. So sometimes I will have famous people come to my house, EX: Nikki Sixx of Motley Crue, along with Tommy Lee and Vince Neal. The girls from the Runaways, The guys from Rat, Scorpions, and even Survivor. _

_Well once i get my spot set up. I hear the familiar voice of Joan Jett._

_"Can I see Jezzie please?" She asked the newbie who didn't even know how to do her job right and obviously didn't even know who she was. _

_"Do you have a appointment?" The girl whose name I can not remember to save my life._

_"Honey do you not know who I am?"_

_"I'm sorry but I obviously don't."She said snobby. _

_"Don't worry i got her shes a friend." I said to the girl. She don't have any tattoos anyways, all she has are piercings. She wants to be a piercer. But no one is willing to teach her so she doesn't do her job the right way. Well other then doing the schedules. _

_"So Joan what is the pleasure that i owe to this visit?"_

_"Well I want the Aries sign with a crown above it." she said (look up a picture through Google and you will see her in a bikini and there is the tattoo right in the middle of her chest.) _

_"okay I can do that for ya." I said with a big smile._

_Once I had it drawn out, I asked if she liked it the way it was and she did. She told me she wanted it right between her boobs. We mad a small talk while I was doing her tat._

_"So has anyone caught your eye since you been back here?" She asked me_

_"Yea he sure has. The funny thing is everyone would think we were related in one way or another. I say this because we have the same smirk basically and the same baby blue eyes. but the only difference is our hair. I mean like how mine was platinum blond, his was like a strawberry blond." She nodded her head understandingly._

_"Well why don't you look in to you family history and then see if you guys can match family's." She always had the best advise. _

_"okay, I think Ill do that." I said with a small smile. Then I was finished with her tat. Good thing she was wearing a bikini. _

_"Thanks man I love it." She exclaimed. "Oh I also love the hair do."_

_"Good, and thanks." _

_After that I had several more people to do. Man i got like several hundred bucks in tips. I loved it. I was bringing back like several hundred each time I was working. I gave most of it to the boss chic though. Cause she deserves it more than I do._

_So I went looking around for the boys or maybe Micheal and Sammie, when I was pulled into a ally. It was the two creeps from the comic store that I went to frequently wen i get up early. I was bout to ask what the hell they wanted when they stabbed me with something. That's when they had the worried look on there face. I knew right then and there why they did it. Its because they thought i was one of the guys. I fell to the ground and i heard the bikes in the distance. coming closer and closer. then they stopped. Marko was the first one over to me. He broke their necks like no tomorrow. He then proceeded to pull out the stake, and man did that hurt. HE then gave me his blood and i healed pretty quickly. The looks on their faces were priceless. _

_"I might have forgotten to mention but my dad was a vampire and mom was a human. mom died giving birth to me. The other woman is my step mom. why do you think we were filthy rich, my dad was from back in the 1600's"_

_"Oh well the explains is pretty much. so you cant be changed?" Marko asked_

_"No I cant. You guys have noticed i still look like a 17 year old right?" _

_"Well yea but we didn't think anything of it though."_

_"Well a hybrid will stop aging between the ages 16-18. I got lucky and stopped at 17."_

_"What is so special about being 17?" Paul asked._

_"Well me i can get booze in a blink of an eye. i don't have to worry about getting caught in anything, and David now you know why i keep avoiding drinking from the bottle. Don't worry bout Max, he already knows. He knew right away."_


End file.
